1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch release bearing device used in a clutch of a vehicle, and more particularly to a bearing device having an improved arrangement for holding the clutch release bearing and to an improved method for coupling a bearing case and a sleeve.
2. Related Background Art
A clutch release bearing device usually comprises a clutch release bearing to be abutted against a diaphragm spring, and bearing hold means for holding the clutch release bearing in a predetermined state. The bearing hold means has a sleeve axially movably fitted to a guide shaft, an anvil extending radially outwardly from the sleeve, and a bearing case axially extending from a free end of the anvil. The anvil and the bearing case hold the clutch release bearing.
In one device, the sleeve is made of synthetic resin, and the anvil is made of metal plate and the anvil is made integral with the sleeve by injection molding. The anvil and the bearing case, which is generally cylindrical, are usually coupled together by calking. One end of the cylindrical bearing case is deformed to have a U-shaped section, to which the outer periphery of the anvil is fitted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 115130/1984 filed by the assignee of the present invention).
However, since the bearing case and the anvil are calked on the rear outer side of the bearing, a calking area of 2-3 mm is required on the outer periphery of the anvil. Further, the leading edge of the bearing case is folded over the anvil after calking, so that the axial dimension increases by the thickness of the plate, an operating fork may abuts
when the fork is inclined.